


A Proper Date

by KnowledgeBox



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeBox/pseuds/KnowledgeBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam insists on going out on a romantic date with Kurt at Breadsitx where they get interrupted in the middle of a romantic moment by the one person Kurt was hoping to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Date

Kurt lets out an amused breath at how ridiculous this whole idea is, but he can’t help the butterflies that go off inside of him as he reaches for the door.

Breadstix is the same as always with it’s fake tacky plants and even tackier patrons, but it’s still the fanciest restaurant Lima has to offer. Though it is undeniably second rate when compared to the many cafes and shops all around New York that were sophisticated in style along with taste. It should make Kurt want to run on to the next plane and get back to actual fine dining, but no high class establishment could ever give him what is sitting in a lumpy booth with a stupidly romantic rose lying on the table.

Adam Crawford is going to be the death of him.

Kurt stumbles into a kind of half jog as he weaves his way through the tables and comes up to the booth in the far back corner where Adam sits smiling up at him as if he is something infinitely more amazing than plain old Kurt Hummel.

Distracting himself from those thoughts he gestures at the rose currently residing on the table. “Would that happen to be for me?”

Adam looks down at the flower that’s been slightly bruised from his nervous fiddling and gives a short bark of laughter as he hands it to Kurt.

“I should hope so since I was saving it for my incredibly talented date.” The smile that stretches across his face makes Kurt fall just a little bit harder.

Kurt snorts lightly at the flirtatious wink Adam adds on as an afterthought before sitting down across from him.

Kurt is still embarrassed thinking about how Adam insisted that they go on an honest date while they were in Lima to meet his dad. He does his best to ignore the little thrill that goes through him that Adam wanted to meet Burt at all.

“Thank you for this Adam,”Another one of those dazzling smiles is shot at Kurt and he’s thankful that he decided to sit down because he feels like he’s going to melt, “but why exactly did you insist on us coming here separately?”

Adam smirks at him “Authenticity”

“Because…?”

“Because you, Kurt Hummel, deserve to be treated to a proper Crawford date.” The amount of conviction Adam says it and the amused tilt of his lips causes Kurt to giggle at the statement.

“And what, dare I ask, is a proper Crawford date?” he gets out between his laughter.

Adam schools his face into a look of serious contemplation which increases the bubbling amusement spilling forth from Kurt before he leans towards him and gestures for Kurt to do the same “It is the rarely seen technique of all Crawford men that guarantees the affection of their choice.” he stage whispers.

A playful smile creeps on to Kurt’s face “And how many times has it worked for you so far?”

“No idea,” Adam shrugs. The look of confusion that Kurt adopts on his face causes a warm pulse of affection to pulse through him that plays out as a tender smile for the man he’s falling for, “I’ve never wanted to use it before”

Kurt can already feel his ears burning and a barely whispered Adam is all it takes before their lips press together in a smooth slide.

No matter how many times they kiss it’s always filled with this constant need for closer and more. Kurt can’t remember ever kissing in public like this and not caring who saw when he was with Blaine. Even a kiss on the cheek or the brush of hands felt like too much, but with Adam the rest of the world doesn’t matter anymore and it’s an incredible feeling.

Kurt knows he should probably be a bit more wary since this is still Ohio, but in the secluded corner and with the warmth of Adam’s palm cupping his face he gives in to the urge to relax into the kiss. It’s reckless and, if Kurt’s honest, ridiculously arousing to be acting like the rest of the hormone crazed kids he went to school with.

He hums pleasantly at the feeling of Adam’s tongue dipping into his mouth with teasing little thrusts that have Kurt curling his toes. Each press licking inside his mouth a bit deeper as if tentatively exploring new territory. Kurt makes a pained little whine before he takes control and chases Adam’s tongue with his own out of frustration.

Then their tongues are slick against each other and the scrape of Kurt’s nails against the nape of his neck cause a low moan to reverberate in the back of Adam’s throat. It’s probably the hottest thing Kurt has ever heard and he tugs at the short hairs just to feel the groans fall into his mouth.

“Kurt”

“uh, Kurt?”

Kurt slowly pulls away from the hot press of Adam’s mouth still dazed from the raspy exhale of his name from those kiss swollen lips. Every inch of Adam is just pure temptation to where one of Kurt’s hands has gripped the front of his shirt revealing his flushed chest to his eyes blown with obvious desire boring into what he imagines is a similar look in his own.

“Kurt!”

The hysterical cry snaps Kurt out of the lustful haze between him and Adam. He quickly leans back in his seat and turns to acknowledge the one person he was hoping to avoid while he was in town.

Blaine Anderson.

Blaine is fidgety as the focus turns to him though he can see out of the corner of his eye that Kurt’s date still hasn’t taken his eyes off Kurt. He clears his throat abruptly as if it will somehow clear the awkward tension that has settled around the table. It doesn’t help when the other man takes Kurt’s hand in his own, at least for him. For Kurt it’s like a drink of cool water to clear his throat from the toxic smoke and he gives Adam a quick squeeze to say thanks before returning his attention to Blaine.

“Blaine this is Adam, my boyfriend” Kurt sees the way Blaine flinches minutely at the stress he puts on the word ‘boyfriend’, but he wants to deal with this as quickly as possible without any misunderstandings. He still isn’t comfortable around Blaine and he doesn’t know how well he will deal with this new information. He allows his gaze to drift to Adam who looks completely relaxed as he intertwines their fingers and the smile that appears on Kurt’s face screams of adoration.

Which is of course the very moment a hand is shoved into Adam’s face.

Adam looks taken aback for a moment before slipping his hand from Kurt’s to grip Blaine’s. It’s a stiff handshake with only one firm swing and the awkwardness of the situation creeps in again. Neither of the two men bother to exchange any kind of pleasantries and they let go of each other as soon as their hands come down. In nearly the very next second Blaine turns to address Kurt.

“Can I speak to you privately Kurt?” Blaine has his face in it’s usual puppy shape where it droops small and sad looking. He’s long past feeling anything at seeing it.

“Sorry Blaine, but-“

“Please just talk to me Kurt, you owe me that.”

“Blaine-“

Before Kurt can say another word Adam shoots up from his seat and is towering over Blaine. This time Blaine’s flinch is much more noticeable, but Adam isn’t paying attention to him.

“Kurt, if you don’t mind, I’d like to skip a bit ahead of schedule on the Crawford proper dating guide.”

Kurt is stunned silent for a moment just staring at Adam and Blaine seems to be in the same state of shock with his jaw hanging open. Kurt would laugh if Adam wasn’t currently moving Blaine out of the way and leaning into his personal space where he sits frozen in the booth.

“Hey wha-” Blaine’s voice is completely drowned out by the dull roar of his heart beating wildly in his chest and in the next instance all of his senses are immersed on the feeling of where their lips meet again. This time there is no teasing or gradual build up. Everything is hot and intense all at once with long opened mouth kisses that has Kurt gasping with each drag of their tongues. It’s a million different sensations at once with Adam’s arms wrapped completely around him and one hand kneading his lower back in the most delicious way. When Adam moves down to mouth at his chin he’s already gasping out a strangled moan.

Only when Kurt is a moaning mess from Adam sucking hard bruises under his left ear and teething the newly formed hickeys that he pulls away with a few gentle licks. Kurt knows his face is probably on fire with how worked up he got by the impromptu make out, but he’s honestly focusing on resisting the urge to pull Adam down into the booth and to rut against each other in public.

It’s with that thought that Kurt suddenly remembers where, why, and just exactly who they shouldn’t be doing this in front of. His head snaps quickly away from Adam’s heated stare to a red faced Blaine who looks vaguely constipated and that is enough to clear any of his remaining excitement.

Adam glances over his own shoulder at the flabbergasted boy and can’t stop his feelings of superiority show on his face. Adam would be damned if he let a bully like Blaine Anderson retain any fanciful notion that he has even the slightest chance with someone as undeniably incredible as Kurt after the way he treated him. When he looks back at Kurt he’s met with one a knowing smile that looks slightly exasperated with Adam’s antics, but his eyes are too forgiving with a light mischief that he doesn’t worry it might have been too much.

They turn at the same time to acknowledge Blaine’s presence, but they see him already fumbling through the diners on the other side of the restaurant with a wild flustered look in his eye as he gets far away from them as possible. Neither of them can hold back their laughter at the whole situation.

“So, is there any chance that the proper Crawford date plan involves buying me dinner before ravishing me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first little drabble!


End file.
